Castiel
by NORA29
Summary: Castiel y una misión algo complicada
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO!

Y ahí estaba él, un Ángel del Señor sentado frente a Sam, aguardando que éste le brinde una respuesta. Pero a Sam le costaba articular palabra alguna. Y no es para menos, no todos los días le preguntan que hacer para enamorar a Dean o por lo menos para que se percate de las continuas insinuaciones.

Es que Castiel ya había agotado todos los recursos que había visto alguna vez durante su larga observación a la raza humana, y Dean había pasado por alto cada una de ellas, las había evadido o directamente se hacía el oso. Ignoraba todas las atenciones que Cas tenía para con él.

Vamos, que hasta delante de Sam había aceptado que el vínculo que mantenía con el Winchester mayor era _"más profunda"_ que la que tenía con Sam.

Desde que había traído a Dean del infierno, los primeros roces y el continuo tira y afloje que comenzó a guiar lo que fue el trato entre los dos, a Castiel se le abrió un panorama nuevo y de la mano de Dean lo fue recorriendo.

Era a él a quién acudía cada vez que tenía una misión, era él el que se prestaba para ayudarlo a desahogarse cada vez que algo no salía como esperaban y caían víctimas inocentes en la lucha contra Lucifer, si hasta acepto acompañar a Dean a "ir de putas" en ese breve lapso en el que los hermanos tomaron caminos separados! Solo por el hecho de no dejar a Dean estar solo, porque eso conllevaba a que se hundiera más.

Y en ese año que Dean se mantuvo como un civil, no pasaba una semana en la que no se pasara para verificar su estado.

Está bien que el ángel no se dejaba ver, pero creía que Dean, a pesar de haberse fugado de la cacería seguía percibiendo cuando algún ser sobrenatural estaba rondando cerca. Era por eso que no entendía porque Dean nuevamente se dirigía a él con furia en la voz.

Sus conocimientos en esa área, es decir la de expresar los sentimientos, eran nulos en el plano experimental, pero lo que sabía en teoría aún no rendía frutos. Por eso no le quedo otra que preguntarle a Sam como hacer para que Dean se dé por enterado de los sentimientos que le provocaban su mera cercanía.

Hasta se le hacía difícil enfocarse en esa misión que los había juntado nuevamente, si a cada paso que daba Dean le se plantaba delante para que explique que hacía o quienes eran esos contra quienes tenían que luchar esta vez. Y así no había quién pudiera resistirse!

Sam, al principio le sorprendió muchísimo que Castiel le pida algo así, pero luego de meditarlo un momento (tiempo que se tomo para digerir la noticia, y elaborar una respuesta) le dijo que iba a ver que podía hacer para ayudarlo, que buscaría la forma de ayudarlo para que por lo menos tuviera una oportunidad para hablar de esto con su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1º Capítulo**_

Sam: _Y entonces, me dices que lo has intentado de varias formas. ¿Como por ejemplo? ¿Que has hecho para que Dean se entere de lo que sientes?_

Ante esta pregunta el ángel se sintió incómodo, solo había acudido al pequeño para ver si podía conseguir algo de ayuda, no para que lo someta a un interrogatorio! Pero entendía que algo tenía que decirle, porque de lo contrario se arriesgaba a que Sam le plantee ideas que él ya había puesto en práctica, o las había descartado; pulir las que creía que podrían funcionar y quizás darle nuevas ideas que a él se le habían pasado por alto.

Castiel: _Bueno, básicamente acudo a él cada vez que me necesita, trato de ayudarlo en todo lo que me pide. Incluso le dejé entrever que hacer cuando tuviste el encuentro con Lilith, esa vez que casi hiciste el pacto; y tenía a los demás ángeles viendo mis movimientos._

_Creía que si Dean veía que estaba siempre tratando de lograr su bienestar, pese a todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo, comenzaría a apreciarme realmente._

Sam: _Bueno Cas, él te ve como un gran amigo y aliado, básicamente no ha mostrado tener luces cuando un hombre le tira los trastos, él se enfoca en conseguir compañía femenina por todo eso de no establecer lazos emocionales de larga duración; y antes de que me digas lo de Lisa, te repito: para él Lisa es una tabla de salvación, lo único a lo que tuvo y pudo aferrarse para no ahogarse luego de vencer a Lucifer._

_Lisa y Ben le dieron un poco de cordura a toda esa soledad que lo invadió luego de que me arrojara al pozo para frenar el Apocalipsis, y luego tú también te fuiste para poner orden al caos que reinaba allí arriba. Él quedo solo Cas, y yo le había hecho prometer que si algo no salía como planeábamos se iría con ellos._

_Pero no se está quedando allí porque Lisa sea su alma gemela, lo que lo une a ella es un eterno agradecimiento por el apoyo brindado durante ese año, además hizo un buen trabajo con Ben._

Castiel: _Me he oxidado un poco con el trato hacia ustedes durante mi ausencia. No sabes cuanto trabajo tuve arriba, y todo el orden que me falta poner aún... y creo que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa._

_¿Todavía le disgustan las cursilerías, hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas, como lo llama Dean?_ pregunta con un tono de esperanza en su voz

Sam: Dios, _SI! Por más que pasen mil años, Dean jamás dejaría de pensar de esa forma._

Castiel: _Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Que sugieres que haga?_

La semana paso casi sin contratiempos, una Lamia menos gracias a la ayuda de Bobby, que dicho sea de paso nos confirmo que fue muy inverosímil ver esa clase de bichos por estos lados.

Ah y también un estresante viaje a Escocia como muestra de su cariño por un exabrupto de mi parte: es que pocas veces me abría y va él dejándome en línea; PERO SE TRATABA DE SAM, y tenía que hablarlo con él.

No sé que le pasó durante ese fin de semana, estuvo raro, más ofuscado que de costumbre. Pero por fin logro conseguir su alma de nuevo. Bien por él, ahora Crowley será un dolor de cabeza menos en toda esta locura que se avecina.

Por lo que pude saber más tarde, la Lamia no fue el único bicho que en comportarse de manera inusual en estos tiempos. Bobby, más tarde y con un estado de ánimo mejorado, nos contó que Rufus se encontró con un Okami. Luego le preguntaré a Sam que cuernos es eso, seguro que me lo dice ahí nomás. Y luego se molesta cuando le llamo enciclopedia con patas!

Castiel:_ ¿En que piensas?_ dice cortándole el hilo de pensamientos

Dean: _En nada en particular. Cosas._

Castiel: _Tu rostro no dice lo mismo, y por como creo que te conozco, pese al año que paso hay algo que te preocupa sobremanera._

Dean: _Calla Cas, que vas a espantar los peces. ¿Para que me has traído aquí si no disfrutas de la tranquilidad y relajación que te brinda la pesca?_

Castiel: _Pues porque como te acabo de decir, te noto como si sintieras tener nuevamente todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros._

_¿Es por Sam? ¿Por Lisa y Ben, te arrepientes de haberte alejado de ellos? Sé que habías construido algo y ahora tuviste que resignarte a dejarlo atrás…_

Dean: _Dime Cas, ¿para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Crees que hablando resuelvo el haber dejado a quien me estuvo sosteniendo este último año? Ustedes saben bien que yo deserté de la caza por Sam, por su sacrificio. Y entendí lo de tu nuevo puesto. Pero resulta que Sam fue regresado por quién sabe qué, y ni él ni tú me pasó el recado._

_¿Sabes como me sentí al saber que Sam estaba vivo? Al principio creí que Ojos Amarillos me había matado, que al fin volvíamos a estar juntos. Pero la inmensa alegría de volver a tener a Sam vivo duró… NADA! El muy maldito hacía casi un año que estaba pisando la tierra y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de hacérmelo saber._

_Ni él ni yo podremos saber nunca como hubiera actuado en ese momento…_

Se podía ver la angustia en cada palabra y gestos del cazador, y Castiel deseo haberse mordido la lengua antes de llevar a Dean a ese tema. Pero no se le ocurrió otra forma de romper el hielo. Además quería saber de su boca que lo unía a Lisa.

Castiel: _Dean…_

Dean: _No Cas, no hay nada que me puedan decir que salve la situación._

La idea de ir de pesca fue porque recordó que allí Dean se sentía en equilibrio, como que no existían los problemas, y creyó que haciéndolo realidad pudiera tener la chance de poder decirle a Dean sobre esos sentimientos nuevos que habían nacido desde que lo sacó de la cárcel infernal y que sólo pudo entender cuando sus caminos se separaron, sentimientos que crecieron con esas vigilias llevadas sin que éste se dé por enterado.

Y es así como Dean comienza a recoger todos los implementos de pesca, guardarlos y llevarlo al vehículo para regresar a la civilización.

Castiel solo pudo seguirlo ya que cuando Dean daba por concluida una discusión, no existía posibilidad que acatar la medida.

El viaje de regreso fue largo, tenso y silencioso.

Sam: _¿Y como fue este primer acercamiento?_

Castiel: _Peor de lo que imaginaba. Dean está muy dolido y desconfiado por todo este asunto de tu vuelta. No puede ni quiere pensar en otra cosa. Esto me será más difícil de lo que imaginaba._


	3. Chapter 3

_**2º Capítulo**_

El paisaje que se abría ante él era magnífico, esplendoroso, una gran obra de la naturaleza digna de ser visitada y cuidada. Casi imposible de ser descripto en palabras. Irreal si no lo tuvieras delante y te encuentras caminando sobre esas superficies, viendo los colores que toman esas rocas de acuerdo a la posición del astro rey. Tocas las superficies, cierras tus ojos y te dejas envolver por la naturaleza que se respiraba en ese lugar.

Si fuera una persona se lo podría calificar como soberbio, pero quien te puede culpar, si tú fueras el Gran Cañón te ensalzarías con eso y muchas otras calificaciones; serías eso y mucho más. Y no es para menos, si a diario recibes visitas de muchas personas que disfrutan de tus maravillas, te fotografían, te filman y te llevan de esta forma a la intimidad de sus hogares, es lo menos que podrías sentir.

Eres un cúmulo de belleza, y si te miran desde lo alto hipnotizas esos ojos humanos con cada uno de esos rincones que posees.

Dean se encontraba paseando por este extenso territorio, dejando fluir sus pensamientos, tratando de asimilar los últimos sucesos. Esa cacería casi había acabado con su vida y no porque lo hayan golpeado hasta casi matarlo, sino porque lo habían encontrado con la guardia baja dejándolo indefenso haciéndole beber sangre de vampiro. Sus horas como humano estaban contadas.

El Winchester mayor jamás creyó que sus días de cazador deberían terminar con su cabeza separada del cuerpo. La muerte y él ya se habían encontrado en numerosas oportunidades: aquella vez que se electrocuto, el camión que los arrolló, el cancerbero, cuando creyó que Sam había sido infectado con sangre de croatoans y él se encerró junto a él para cuando llegue el final, Alastair; pero en ninguna de esas oportunidades ha sentido tanto miedo y terror como en esta oportunidad.

Porque la muerte ya no le representaba ningún temor ni nada que no haya conocido, en esta ocasión lo que más temía era que dejaba de ser él, ir al otro lado como uno de los tantos bichos que cazó a lo largo de su vida. Llegar nuevamente al infierno como algo macabro, listo para tomar y desgarrar cada alma que se encuentre en el infierno y dar rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos. Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza.

Por eso, antes de irse quiso hacer una última cosa buena yendo a despedirse de Lisa y Ben. Estando junto a ella tuvo que poner la mayor fuerza de voluntad para frenar y contenerse de saciar ese apetito que crecía dentro de él como crecían los latidos de Lisa ante la preocupación de ver a Dean allí a mitad de la noche, diciendo cosas a modo de despedida final.

El ángel se apareció en ese momento a espaldas de Dean, encontrándolo sumido en sus pensamientos y como no quería interrumpirlo se mantuvo alejado, aguardando que decida volver al vehículo. Se sorprendió cuando este comenzó a hablarle. De alguna manera Dean siempre sabía cuando Castiel estaba cerca.

Dean: _Sabes Cas, traje a Lis y Ben aquí hace unos meses. _

_Fue luego de que empezara a abrirme, contándole cosas, primero le iba contando como era Sam de niño, como me hacía soportar la niñez en la cual nos toco crecer, lo brillante que era en la escuela, lo feliz que se ponía cuando lograba algún amigo. _

_Yo nunca se lo dije, pero su sonrisa y alegría era lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir, sin él en mi vida hace tiempo que habría dejado morir y no Cas no me veas como un suicida, simplemente en alguna mala caza hubiera encontrado mi final. Algún mal movimiento y ¡Chau Dean!_

_Por años fui el que guiaba a Sam, conocía como pensaba, reaccionaba, era la voz de la razón ante tantos fenómenos que nos rodeaban. La voz que guiaba MI razón, sin él no sería lo que soy ahora. De alguna manera el lograba darle sentido a seguir cazando._

_John me inculcó el sentido de la caza. Pero Sam me inculco el sentido de la vida._

_Con el tiempo comencé a sentir que le si contaba a Lis y Ben sobre Sam era como si mi hermano hubiera viajado a otro país por un tiempo, me convencí que habría vuelto a la Universidad, logrando una beca en otro continente y por eso no podía visitarnos. Entonces, cada noche luego de la cena y despejarnos del largo día laboral le relataba anécdotas sobre Sam. Como aprendió a atarse los cordones, cuál fue su primera palabra, la primera chica que le gusto. El primer desengaño. Sobre los planes que hacíamos con Sam para cuando contáramos con algún tiempo libre. Venir al Gran Cañón era unas de esos sueños que yo tenía, es tan gracioso que haya venido aquí con ellos y no con Sammy, no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo insistiéndome Lisa para que vengamos._

_¡Para mí era como un sacrilegio disfrutar de este lugar sin su presencia!_

_Recuerdo que al principio me costaba encontrar las palabras y que estas salgan enteras de mi boca. Ellos tuvieron mucha paciencia conmigo. Recuerdos tristes, alegres, bromas que nos hacíamos, peleas que tuvimos; fue la forma que tuve de empezar a salir adelante. Recordar todo lo que vivimos, bueno y malo, pero sobre todo que pese a todo al final confiamos uno en el otro. Nos separamos como lo que somos: HERMANOS_

Castiel: _¿Qué pasó Dean? Tu hermano me llamó preocupado. Me contó algo de que casi te conviertes en vampiro._

Dean: _¿Sam preocupado por mi? ¿Has estado practicando chistes, Cas? _

_Mi hermano, ya no se si sigue siendo "mi hermano" ese que te llamó._

Castiel: _Cuéntame. Que es lo que sucedió y porque hablas así. Ni siquiera cuando se separaron estabas así como te encuentro ahora._

Dean: _¿Realmente quieres saber que sucedió Cas? ¿Por qué no vas y le pides a "Sam" que te lo explique? Porque verdaderamente yo no se lo que está pasando. Todo es una locura._

_A veces creo que esto es un universo paralelo del que me es imposible salir. Sam y Samuel devueltos por quién sabe qué y para que fin. Verdades a medias. Actitudes impensadas…_

Castiel: _Allá arriba las cosas no se diferencian demasiado de lo que pasa aquí abajo. Parece como si se conectaran los malos acontecimientos de la tierra con lo que era la tranquilidad del cielo. Hay un verdadero caos, que crece por momentos. Pero logramos resolverlos. Allá me siento como si nunca me hubiera ido de la tierra, cosas que jamás se han visto en el cielo ahora están sucediendo como moneda corriente._

_Vuestro "modus operandi" es encontrar el problema, ver como solucionarlo y llevarlo a cabo. Lamento lo que te ocurrió, pero veo que sigues siendo humano. Así que no entiendo cual es el verdadero problema._

Dean: - estallando por las últimas palabras – _¿NO ENTIENDES CUAL ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA? ¡Claro como el gran Ángel está muy ocupado para asuntos terrenales y las emociones humanas son irrelevantes para él!_

_A ver como te explico:_

_Mi hermano es el problema, ese sujeto desgarbado, de pelo indomable, largo como suspiro de monja, ¿recuerdas? ¡Él Sam que creció conmigo no es el Sam que te llamó! Ese no es el Sam que yo crié, a quién le leí cuentos para que durmiera, a quién le callaba muchas cosas para que siga siendo un niño, a quien protegí con mi vida en numerosas ocasiones porque así lo sentía y no por meras órdenes de mi padre._

_Por lo menos no completamente, algo le sucedió allá abajo, más grave de lo que pudo pasarme a mi, él me dice que somos diferentes, que por eso actuamos diferente. Yo ya no sé que creer._

_En estos momentos confío más en Samuel que en S-él._

_El caso es que cuando Samuel me dio ese brebaje para revertir el efecto de la sangre vampírica en mí, además de oler asquerosamente y que este me deje un horrible y apestoso mal sabor en la boca, que las entrañas se te estrujen hasta que te parezca que vas a escupirlas y quedarás vacío como figura de chocolate, sufrí como una especie de regresión en imágenes de lo que fue mi día como vampiro. ¿Y sabes cual es el final de la historia?_

_Ver a mi hermano parado en la entrada del callejón, esperando, viendo como ese sujeto me obligaba a beber de su asquerosa sangre y llamarse a la acción una vez que me dio suficiente para empezar a convertirme. Ahí, él que se dice mi hermano, comenzó su puesta en escena._

_El resto ya es historia. _

_Nunca había sentido tanto asco por una persona como el que sentí al recobrarme, Sam me ayudo a incorporarme y yo no dejaba de ver esa sonrisa que se le dibujo en el callejón. _

_¡NO SOPORTO ESTAR JUNTO A ÉL, NO PUEDO SABER EN QUE PIENSA, SI SIENTE ALGO. NI SIQUIERA PUEDO CONFIAR EN ÉL! DIOS CAS, YA NO TENGO NADA, PERDI A LISA, CREÍ TENER A SAM DE VUELTA PERO VEO QUE NO ES ASÍ. _

Castiel: _No se como, pero de alguna manera vamos a llegar al fondo de esto_ – le decía al tiempo que se acercaba presuroso al ver como Dean se derrumbaba. Era tanto lo que tenía dentro y poco lo que dejó salir. No existían palabras que pudieran recomponer el alma quebrada de Dean. Sólo atino a abrazarlo y reconfortarlo de esa forma porque había visto que los humanos se sentían mejor con este acto, así que él hizo el intento.

Dean: …

El cazador en su interior se sentía muy vulnerable, pero se dejo envolver en el abrazo que le ofrecía Castiel, pasado un breve momento levanto su rostro para agradecerle o soltarle alguna burrada antisentimentalismo cuando de alguna manera, el ángel se abalanzó hacía su boca, "_como si besándolo fuera a quitarle todo el dolor que llevaba dentro"_ fue lo que pensó.

Tal fue la sorpresa que se quedó completamente estático sin atinar a hacer nada.

Castiel: _OH!, Dean perdóname… yo no quería… no sé que me pasó… _- balbucea soltándolo de repente, dando varios pasos alejándose y cortando todo tipo de contacto. Y sin dejar que el Winchester diga nada, desaparece del lugar.

Dean: _¡Grandioso! ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente ya! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**3º Capítulo**_

Aguardo unos instantes porque el ángel tenia la costumbre de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, y si bien no creía que se aparecería nuevamente, tenía una leve esperanza de que aún lo oyera desde donde sea que esté. Aprovechando que estaba en el medio de la nada comenzó a gritarle que no se atreviera a aparecer de nuevo sin un motivo que explique su última actitud o porque él lo haya llamado.

Tantos gritos dirigidos hacia Castiel y los que uso para liberar tensiones le dejaron con la garganta dolorida y la voz ronca.

Siempre que ocurría algo él movía cielo y tierra para solucionarlo. Si a Sam le daba alguna enfermedad, él se encargaba de llevarlo al hospital más cercano en el caso de que la solución radicara en medicamentos, si el problema era algún molesto en la escuela él se encargaba de amedrentarlo. A medida que iban creciendo y los problemas crecían junto a ellos, se apoyaban mutuamente, buscaban la raíz del problema meditaban las posibles soluciones y entre los dos ponían manos a la obra para acabar con el mismo.

Cuando Bobby entro en sus vidas, Dean sintió que esas lozas que siempre estaban sobre él, eran más livianas porque en su vida existía una columna más para aguantar el peso que recaía sobre sus hombros por la vida que llevaba. Además a Sam trataba de no sobrecargarlo.

Pero ahora necesitaba ayuda. Y sus fuentes de consulta para tratar el problema actual se reducía a una única persona, Bobby.

Ni Castiel con todo ese inmenso poder celestial hasta ahora le pudo dar alguna pista, indicio o algo claro sobre lo que le sucedía a Sam, y preguntarle a Sam, era gastar saliva ya que éste diría que _"SE ENCONTRABA BIEN"_

El nuevo caso (y ciertas palabras dichas de más) le dieron la oportunidad de poder conseguir la verdad, sea cual fuera. Y si tenía que tomar el toro por las astas para resolver el dilema en el que se encontraba, pues lo haría; que era un Winchester después de todo y se acabo el tiempo de mariconear y lloriquear por sus problemas.

Desde que volvió a cazar con Sam, se guiaba por las opiniones de este; hasta que llegaba al caso de ponerle la voz de Sam a esa vocecita interna que escuchaba cuando debatía sobre lo bueno y lo malo. Ya fue suficiente tiempo con la brújula rota, volvería a ser ese Dean que se arreglaba solo; al fin de cuentas él no era ningún lelo. Lo que oculte Sam, él lo descubriría y si ahora se encontraba nuevamente **"maldito"** le sacaría tajada a la situación. Le duela lo que le duela conocer la verdad.

Otra cosa, pero no por estar en segundo lugar no era menos importante, y que también le interrumpía el sueño era ese beso que le dio Castiel. Luego de que se desapareciera, le estuvo gritando durante casi una hora para que vuelva a pegar su culo emplumado donde él se encontraba, sin resultado positivo. Y lo rápido que se había escabullido cuando estaba en el cuarto no le dio oportunidad de preguntarle si había escuchado algo de lo que le había dicho anteriormente en mitad del Gran Cañón. Así que solo se enfocaría en Sam. No volvería al asunto si Castiel no tocaba el tema.

Aprovecho que estaba en medio de la nada y le lanzaba un montón de insultos, pero no porque pensara realmente todo eso que le estaba dirigiendo, sólo quería hacerlo enojar para que aparezca, como no daba resultados pero sabía que así y todo el ángel le escuchaba comenzó a decirle, en hablarle tono más calmado.

_Cas, no sé bien que es lo que te ha empujado a besarme, si fue el aire o la larga ausencia de la tierra y tu escasa relación con los seres humanos… o todo ese descalabro que hay en el cielo que ha desordenado algo dentro de tu cabeza. Quizás tengas que hacerte ver por un neurólogo…_

_OK, estoy desvariando yo ahora… lo que intento decirte es que no sé que esperas de mí… no estoy en una posición en la que pueda ver más allá de mis narices._

_Tú sabes bien que realmente intenté una vida civil, pero las cosas se estropearon soberanamente. Y la única que me aceptó sabiendo a lo que me dedicaba ya ni me responde las llamadas. Y la entiendo, pero jamás estuve del otro lado, así que no sé como sería mi reacción si me tocará estás en sus zapatos._

_Todo lo que está a mí alrededor, tarde o temprano termina completamente mal. Una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, tanto que parece como si lo hubiera soñado, tuve una familia. Éramos tan felices; mi madre, mi padre y Sammy… tan pequeño!_

_Pero de la noche a la mañana todo dejó de existir, desde esa noche fuimos tres… en verdad sólo quedamos Sammy y yo y el resto del mundo dejó de existir para mi. Fueron muchos años viendo por sus ojos._

_No estoy hecho para ser parte de alguna relación, no puedo cuidar de nadie, no sirvo para eso. Te aconsejo… no, mejor te recomiendo mantener cierta distancia de mí. Ya bastantes veces has muerto por apoyarnos en alguna misión, y creo que quién sea que te trae de regreso esté contento de seguir haciéndolo. No vale la pena arriesgarnos a que te maten y descubrir que ya se te acabaron las vidas de reserva que tenías._

A una distancia prudencial, Castiel oía lo que salía de la boca de l cazador, y cada palabra que ese hombre decía le llegaba al alma y se le clavaban dentro como si formaran parte de su cuerpo, sentía dentro todo ese dolor que acompañaban sus confesiones como si las hubiera sufrido él.

Sin que se diera cuenta desde que momento no pudo evitar que lágrimas de tristeza salieran de sus ojos. Pero se prometió que haría todo lo que esté a su alcance, para que el rostro de Dean recupere la paz que merecía, esa alegría que si alguna vez alcanzó se le escabulló de las manos.

Y quizás, poco a poco, podría corresponderle.

Y con ese pensamiento desapareció completamente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**4º Capítulo**_

En la habitación de hotel de turno podía verse a los hermanos Winchester teniendo alguna "_**agradable**_" conversación. Agradable en sentido metafórico, porque lo que se podía ver era a un Winchester mayor paseándose nervioso de un lado a otro del cuarto siendo seguido por los ojos del menor que se encontraba sentado en la punta de la cama; aguardando que las ideas de su hermano se acomoden y comiencen a salir una a una.

Las innumerables latas de cerveza que regaban el cuarto, (algunas pocas abiertas, bebidas por Dean para distenderse y llevar a cabo esa platica en la que pondría en mayor detalle a Sam sobre como sería la relación entre ellos o dicho en criollo "me dices con pelos y señales cada maldita cosa sobre la que estés involucrado").

Sam sabía que debía permanecer callado hasta que Dean comience con su interrogatorio, porque puede que no esté completo pero conoce profundamente a su hermano y si él inicia no hará otra cosa que empeorar la situación. Ya le había bastado (y sobrado) la golpiza que le dio días atrás cuando acabo confesando algo de lo que le venía pasando desde que lo regresaron. Golpes que de cierta forma se lo esperaba, pero no creía que iba a llegar a tal punto de detenerse una vez que lo haya desmayado. Pero bueno, ya no quería volver a pasar por ningún otro tipo de revisión de las que el ángel proveía, muchas gracias; puede que no tenga sentimientos (ni para bien, ni para mal) pero a lo que dolor corporal se refería, estaba completamente bien. Ciento por ciento.

Y ahí se encontraba, con una lata de cerveza viendo a su hermano haciendo un surco en la habitación, rumiando frases incompletas y viéndolo de reojo de vez en cuando. No sabe si las miradas que le dirige son por algún recuerdo que se le viene a la mente o para verificar que aún se encuentra bajo su radio de vigilancia.

Luego de otro rato en ese circulo, se frena en seco sacando de su letargo a Sam que comienza a mirarlo expectante por lo próximo que pueda llegar a hacer.

_Recapitulemos_, y con esa breve palabra rompe el silencio

_Se que has pasado un año cazando con los Campbell, ellos conocen al "perfecto cazador" que eres ahora, y que no se hayan percatado de estas cosas, vaya y pase, pero que yo no lo haya percibido ha sido muy buena actuación de tu parte Sam._

Viendo la expresión del menor y su intención de réplica, le hace un gesto y continúa.

_No duermes… Sam, ni un maldito día desde que has vuelto. Y si bien desde hace poco volvimos a compartir habitación no puedo entender como has hecho para lograr que yo lo pase por alto, que no me dé cuenta de tu continuo "insomnio"._

_Estuvimos años juntos, y cada noche oía como poco a poco cambiaba tu respiración hasta que te dormías profundamente. Es algo que no me explico_, murmuró más para sí mismo que para Sam.

_Me dices que sigues siendo tú, pero NOTICIAS FRESCAS SAM: ¡No tienes alma!_

_¡ESO NO TE HACE "TU" PRECISAMENTE!_

_Y si vamos a trabajar juntos, te vas a atener a mis reglas._

_Eso como primer punto, como segunda instancia sabemos que Crowley tiene a Samuel agarrado de las pelotas con la promesa de quién sabe qué, y tomo tu alma como moneda de cambio. Eso, si lo que dice es cierto._

_Por más __**rey del infierno**__ que se proclame, no lo veo con el poder suficiente para sacarte de la jaula. Eso es algo que deberíamos preguntarle a Castiel…_

Ante esto soltó un largo suspiro, porque Castiel era un tema "**delicado**" en estos momentos. Y había cosas que Sam no sabía, cosas que habían ocurrido últimamente y debería contar a Sam para que este viera que la sinceridad era un ida y vuelta.

Frente a este corte brusco en el monólogo que venía sosteniendo Dean, interrupción dada justamente cuando nombró al ángel, hizo que Sam salga de ese trance que parecía que se encontraba por la verborrea de Dean, Sam se mantenía como soldado frente al general, pero ese suspiro lo sacó de ese estado casi hipnótico. Y viendo que Dean se mantuvo en silencio se animo a preguntar;

_¿Que pasa con Castiel, Dean? Lo he notado muy irritante contigo luego de que termino de revisar que el alma del abuelo esté en su sitio. Parece que hasta él se ha cansado de tus continuas órdenes, no es que me quiera meter en lo que haya entre tú y él, pero si han discutido por algo o ya no se lleven como antes debería saberlo; así no meto la pata._

_No hay nada entre Castiel y yo Sam, no se que es lo que piensas. Pero quítalo de tu cabeza._ Dijo a la defensiva.

_Tranquilo Dean, no pienso nada, sólo digo que él siempre acudía a ti y accedía a tus peticiones y si fuera perro movería la cola a cada uno de tus llamados._

_No sé que quieres decir con eso, él no es mi perro faldero…_

_Pero poco le falta. Además, según palabras textuales: "Dean y yo compartimos un vínculo más profundo" créeme, no quiero conocer con exactitud "esa" profundidad, y menos luego de lo que me dijo…_ esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo.

Pero no tan bajo como para que escape del oído de cazador de Dean.

_Whoa whoa! Para el carro Sam…! Que es lo que has estado hablando con Cas? Y a que viene todo ese cuestionamiento sobre el tipo de relación que mantengo con él? _Cruzó inconscientemente los brazos al tiempo que se apoyaba en uno de los pocos muebles que existían en esa habitación.

_¡La verdad Sam!_, su tono era firme y muy seguro.

Sam, sabiendo que se lo debía, empezó titubeante, como viendo el terreno sobre el que se debía desplazar

_Pues verás, hace un tiempo, cuando Castiel volvió a tomar contacto con nosotros, luego de la búsqueda del palo ese… confesó que estaba enamorado de ti._

_Enamorado de mi! Pero te estás escuchando? Voy a empezar a creer que era el alma lo que te hacía ser tan apático Sam._

_¡Dean escúchame! Lo que te digo es verdad, eso es lo que él me dijo. A mi también me costo asimilarlo. Pero eso es lo que el afirma, lo que cree y yo… yo le dije que iba a ayudarle en lo que esté a mi alcance._

_Desde ese momento, no he vuelto a hablar del tema ni conversamos más del asunto. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te ha dicho algo?_

_Que si ha pasado algo, pensó Dean, Me ha besado el ángel de pacotilla, se me abalanzó como si fuera torta de chocolate, eso hizo._

Las expresiones y el mutismo de Dean le dieron a Sam la pauta de que si había pasado algo, pero no exactamente qué, así que tocaba preguntar. _¿Que pasó Dean? _dijo como implorando

El mayor dudaba en responder, si decirle todo, parte, mentir o callar. Optó por no mentir, ya que tarde o temprano Sam se enteraría y como estaba tratando de rearmar la relación, si le mentía no empezaba con buen pie. Así que le relato los sucesos, cada palabra, con pelos y señales esas charlas que habían mantenido con el ángel, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos por lo que pudiera encontrar en ellos o la ausencia misma de reacción alguna.

Del Sam anterior sabía como reaccionaría, pero de este nuevo Sam no sabía a que atenerse, así que cuando concluyó toda la historia volvió a mirarlo a los ojos como diciéndole que hasta ahí la cosa.

Sam dejo pasar unos breves segundos como para asegurarle a su hermano mayor que, entre otras cosas, no se pondría a gritar como loco por lo que podría existir entre Castiel y él. Se acercó un poco a Dean y apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro le dijo:

_Dean; ambos son adultos, hemos vivido innumerables cosas, inimaginables para la mayoría del planeta. Sé que aún Lisa es una herida abierta y por más que cicatrice va a escocer por mucho tiempo. Pero debes saber que hagas lo que hagas, donde sea que encuentres un compañero que aguante tu ritmo de vida, y te sientas cómodo junta e esa persona. Yo te apoyaré. Siempre._

_Castiel es un tema que no quiero tratar ahora, pero te digo desde ya que dudo mucho sentir algo parecido a lo que él expresa sentir por mi. No tengo cabeza, ni tiempo para sumergirme en esto. Y principalmente no quiero darle ánimo a dejar que avance en este plan, acabará muy mal y perderemos a un gran aliado. Así que lo que sea que te haya pedido, bórralo de tu cabeza ya que ahora comienzan las lecciones Sam y más te vale darme las respuestas correctas: _

Sam dejó pasar el cambio de tema, porque primero ya fueron muchas revelaciones para un mismo día, era el momento de procesarlas y digerirlas. A lo sumo más adelante volverían a tocarlos y era mejor un Dean con las ideas más asimiladas a insistir y tirar todo al demonio.

_Y con más entusiasmo grita ¡Un breve repaso sobre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal!_

_- Cuando haya plan B, C o Z, me lo dices, sea cual sea lo que vaya a opinar yo. Cualquier plan que se te cruce por tu cabeza, lo discutes conmigo._

_- Ya has visto como terminan los planes de Samuel, y por más familia que sean, debes ponerme al tanto de lo que han estado cazando en mi ausencia. Nada de lo que has hecho en ese lapso debe quedar sin que me lo cuentes._

_- Además ahora no nos podemos fiar de lo que salga de la boca de "abuelito" quién sabe desde cuando trabaja para Crowley. Es más no me fío ni de Crowley mismo._

_- Otra cosa; ¡deberías haberme dejado quemar sus huesos cuando estuvimos en Escocia! No sabemos cuanto de verdad es lo que dice ese demonio, pero nos hubiéramos ahorrado dolores de cabeza como estos._

Demás está decir que fue una larga tarde en la que Dean trataba de poner a Sam esas y otras numerosas prioridades Winchester.


	6. Chapter 6

_**5º Capítulo**_

Lo malo de su situación no era el no sentir nada, ni pena, ni alegría, ni siquiera nostalgia por todo eso que recordaba y que relataba a su hermano como si lo que sale por su boca fueran los sucesos de alguna película vista hace poco y tratara de convencerlo de que era la película del año.

Y eso no era lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba; su hermano desde que se entero de su **"falta de alma"** le ha estado poniendo múltiples pautas de conducta y si bien la primera era la de contarle todas las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza (entre ellas la existencia de "PLAN B") Sam sabía que había cosas que debía elaborar antes de comunicárselas a Dean. Pero como la situación nunca colabora con los tiempos que uno necesita y las continuas caras de disgusto por parte del cazador mayor hicieron que Sam decidiera blanquear algo más de sus nuevas forma de pensamiento.

Así que esa tarde, luego de casi conseguir un Alpha como moneda de cambio por su alma, le soltó el discurso a Dean, ya que todo lo que Sam podía ver ahora eran los pros y contras de la situación en la que se encontrara y todo se resumía a "si no me sirves te elimino, si todavía puedes serme útil para mis propósitos, haré lo que sea para conseguirlo" como línea de pensamiento.

Lo que se desprendía de aquella conversación era que Sam recordaba como había sido antes, y que ahora no sentía esa carga que estaba sobre él cada vez que debía debatir antes de proceder y llevar a cabo alguna tarea. La ausencia de su alma le quitó esa carga. Eso es lo que le quedó rondando en la cabeza a Dean, pero éste le hizo saber que harían lo que tenían que hacer para que ese Sam que él crió, regrese.

Sam acepto ese trato, si eso hacía que Dean se mantenga a su lado, y con un "estoy dispuesto a ayudarte por más que a mi no me interese. Por lo que alguna vez fuimos", sellaron el acuerdo.

Puede que lo que a Sam le preocupe más, es en ¿donde estaría su alma? o ¿como sería tenerla de nuevo?; ¿acarrearía esto algún tipo de remordimiento por lo hecho durante la no tenencia de esta?; ¿en que se convertiría si seguía pasando el tiempo y no la recuperaría jamás?. ¿Terminaría por matar a Dean si en algún momento su hermano se cansara de estar al lado de un espejismo de lo que fue alguna vez?

Necesitaba respuestas de alguien que tenga casi su propia mentalidad en lo que se refiere a sentimientos, por esto no puede acudir ni a Bobby ni a Samuel, menos que menos a Dean. Quizás Castiel pueda resolverle alguna de las inquietudes que tenía. Rogaba que no estuviera tan ocupado con la guerra que azotaba el cielo, y pudiera "atenderlo" pese a no ser llamado para alguna situación del tipo apocalíptica ni provenir de Dean.

Aprovecharía la reciente finalización de una cacería y como no pintaba nada que se asemeje a algún caso de su tipo y se aventuraría durante la noche, para que en el caso de que responda, poder hablar largo y tendido con el ángel, sin interrupciones ni que su hermano se encuentre cerca.

Una vez caída la noche y asegurándose que Dean cayó en un sueño profundo, salió de la habitación y tomo rumbo hacía una zona alejada de transeúntes casuales, una vez que se hubo asegurado la total soledad comenzó a llamar a Castiel.

No quería utilizar la palabra clave (arma apocalíptica) para que el ángel no se alarme por nada y luego deje de tomar en serio su posible siguiente llamado. Sólo lo llamaría unas cuantas veces y que si no quisiera mostrarse ante él, le dé alguna clase de señal así por lo menos le indicaría de esta forma su presencia o que le está escuchando lo que tenga que decirle.

Las horas fueron pasando y Sam no percibía ninguna. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo, esto hizo que Sam decidiera volver al hotel cuando las luces callejeras que se encontraban a su espalda comenzaron a chisporrotear.

_- Sam,_ fue el lacónico saludo del ángel, y con una voz que no denotaba ningún tipo de estado.

_- Cas,_ dice Sam a modo de retribución del saludo pero acompañado de una leve inclinación de cabeza.

_- Escuche tu llamado, pero como no era urgente sabrás que tengo prioridades ahora. Apenas tengo tiempo de estar aquí. Veo que sigues sin dormir…_

_- Si lo sé, no quiero robarte mucho tiempo, pero acordé con Dean que le ayudaría en lo que sea que haga falta para traer mi alma de regreso. Antes que nada quiero decirte que eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, el no tenerla me hizo mejor cazador… Tú no sabes nada de dónde se encuentra, ¿cierto?_

_- Aún sin novedad en su localización. Pero no está en mis prioridades, si de algo me entero se los diré._

_- Bueno, nosotros nos enteramos que Crowley, aquel demonio de encrucijadas con el que Bobby pactó, bueno… él dice que ahora es el rey allí abajo. Y que tiene mi alma. Eso no es todo, que no nos la devolverá a menos que hagamos algunos trabajos para él. Si fuera por mí, que se la quede; pero Dean a pesar de la bronca que tiene hacía él por tener que obedecerle, aceptó el trato. Y en eso estamos, tenemos que llevarle un ALPHA y a cambio me devolverá el alma._

_- Y lo que te preocupa no es estar "nuevamente" bajo los mandatos de un demonio, ¿No esa así Sam…? Hay otra coas, no tiene nada que ver con Crowley ni con Dean…_

_- Sabes Cas, es gracioso, como hasta hace poco convencía a mi hermano con relatos de cosas que he vivido y poniéndole caras para que me haga caso; de repente se enteran de que no tengo alma y es como si hubiera perdido mi encanto…_

_- No eres el Sam que conozco, si en este momento te ofrezco arrasar con un pueblo para acabar con una bruja, serías el que apriete el detonador. Eso es el efecto de carecer de alma Sam. ¿En verdad quieres seguir cazando sin esa guía? No sabes realmente si lo que haces es correcto o no. No puedes basarte en que es lo más practico; es por eso que debes mantenerte junto a Dean. Él es tu guía ahora._

_Pese a que le cueste horrores convivir con este nuevo Sam, ten en cuenta que él te crió y quiere mantenerte a su lado. Ya no eres lo que él alguna vez conoció, es por eso que debes decirle todo._

_- Si, bueno… a eso iba. Como ya te dije, vamos a hacer lo posible por recuperarla, pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué, Sam?_

_-¿ … Qué pasará cuando la tenga de nuevo? Primero que todo, no sé donde está; si en el infierno sufriendo los mil y un tormentos. Si es así, cuando me la regresen… no sé si podré soportar lo que traiga consigo._

_¿Cómo quedaré?_

_No estoy dispuesto a que me devuelvan un alma torturada._

_- Entiendo lo que dices. Pero eso es algo que veremos cuando lleguemos a ese momento. Y de ser ese el caso, buscaremos alguna solución antes de regresártela._

El silencio se hizo latente luego de las últimas palabras dichas por Castiel, Sam para procesar la idea que le dio el ángel. Mientras que el otro aguardaba un momento por si el Winchester tuviera alguna otra cosa para decirle.

Fue el ángel el que rompió el silencio.

_- Si no tienes nada más que decirme… debo irme._

_- Bueno, no es lo que se dice importante… pero, ¿como van las cosas con Dean? Digo, ¿hubo algún acercamiento? ¿Aprovechaste que ya no está con Lisa?_

El ángel tardó en responder, porque no creía que fuera a preguntar por aquello.

_- Bueno… va más para atrás que lo que pueda llegar a avanzar. _El ángel le relato cada una de las cosas que hizo, desde lo de la pesca, pasando por lo del Gran Cañón hasta el arrebato que le invadió y lo llevó a besar a Dean, finalizando la historia con que a causa de ese acto ya casi no habla con él, sólo lo imprescindible y respondiendo la llamada de Dean por algún caso. Pero que de motus propio no volvió a acercarse.

_- ¡Así que te le tiraste!_ Exclamó Sam. _Ya decía yo que había vuelto peor de lo que se fue. ¿Y por qué le rehuyes? ¿Si aún no me disparó a mí por lo que soy ahora, te va a disparar a ti por robarle un beso? Tienes que hablar con él para saber que es lo que piensa al respecto… ¿Quién sabe, a lo mejor te sorprendes? ¡De última te resucitan y ya!_

La cara del ángel ante esta última frase era la de total confusión

_- Ahm… Sam, a esto es lo que Dean no se acostumbra, ¿cierto? Tu continuo desapego por la gente, por como al otro le llegue lo que dices ¿Me equivoco?_

_- Sip, eso mismo. Ayer por la tarde fue que le dije que jamás me importaron el bienestar de Lisa y Ben, que ni siquiera me importaba como se encontraba él, que sólo permanecía a su lado porque lo necesitaba para cazar; ya que ambos nos acoplamos y como sé que él jamás me ocultaría información ni me ofrecería como carnada sin antes preguntarme, le dije que eso era lo que me beneficiaba._

_Está en su ADN cuidar mi integridad, y si puedo sacar ventaja de eso, lo tomo._

_- En estos momentos compadezco a tu hermano._

_- Eso es otro de los motivos por los que te llame. Antes de conocer la verdadera existencia de ustedes, los ángeles; los tenía como seres llenos de amor y misericordia. Cuando te conocí, entendí que no eran tan así, que obedecían órdenes de sus superiores, pero con el tiempo que trabajamos juntos, fuiste adquiriendo ciertos rasgos humanos, ciertos __**"sentimientos"**__. Hasta me llegaste a confesar el estar __**"enamorado"**__ de mi hermano. Hasta hace poco, creía que ustedes no sentían nada, como yo ahora, pero me dices que sientes cosas por él. Bueno, la pregunta es: como llegaste a "sentir" eso, en saber que amas a alguien, en llegar a la conclusión de que es un sentimiento._

_Si jamás recupero el alma, ¿podré llegar a tener un proceso como el que tuyo?_

_Convivir con alguien, como Dean, que me acepte como soy; ¿podrá crearme la necesidad de protegerlo como te sucedió a ti Cas?_

_- No lo sé con exactitud. Pero ten en cuenta que nosotros, los ángeles, somos obras de Dios, y en general siempre vivíamos en pleno estado de paz y tranquilidad, llenos de sentimientos positivos. Yo era un soldado que cumplía órdenes, no estaba hecho para discernir si lo que hacía era bueno o malo: eran las órdenes de arriba. Cuando bajé a la tierra es cuando comencé a vivir el otro lado, lo negativo. Y Dean me enseñó a reconocer y pensar por uno mismo. Tu caso es distinto Sam, tú has tenido toda una vida en la que has aprendido que es lo bueno y que es lo malo, has nadado continuamente entre sentimientos felices e infelices. Ahora te han quitado toda capacidad de discernir si determinado acto que a tu juicio está bien, provoca algún daño o perjudique a los que te rodean. Eliminas de tu camino lo que se te interponga, sin importar nada, y Dean está a tu lado para guiarte de nuevo hacia e l camino que antes recorrías._

_- Ya es tarde Cas, imagino que Dean está por despertar. Gracias por acudir a mi llamado, pensaré eso que me dijiste. Y si sabes algo del tema, lo que sea, por breve que sea la visita, pásate._

_- Adiós Sam, tarde o temprano, llegaremos a buen puerto. Y no temas por como puede encontrarse tu alma, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas el Sam que conocí en aquel pueblo._

Dean observaba a través de la ventana del hotel la figura lejana de Sam volver de quien sabe donde, tranquilo, porque el no dormir no le afectaba en absoluto, pero sin imaginarse que su hermano mayor pese a caer rendido cada noche, realmente no descansaba.

Ni tantos años en el infierno, ni la ausencia de Sam por casi un año y que creía que sufría horrores con compañeros de celda como Lucifer, atormentaron los sueños de Dean como el tener de nuevo a su hermano, pero incompleto.

_- Aunque deba transferirte parte de mi alma, te juro Sam; que haré que seas ese chico lleno de vida que alguna vez saque de Stanford._ Eran las palabras de Dean para consigo mismo y poder así iniciar un nuevo día junto a su robocop particular.

Cualquier comentario me hará feliz y levantará mucho el ánimo


	7. Chapter 7

_**6º Capítulo**_

Todo ese asunto del alma de Sam, estaba agotando sus fuerzas físicas y mentales.

Vale que él fue el que dijo al Winchester menor que fuera absolutamente honesto, que dijera todo lo que le pasara por la cabeza y que no se guarde nada, por más insólito e inverosímil que pueda llegar a sonar, y menos si este fuera algún tipo de "Plan B". Pero las cosas no iban a resultar bien si Sam aplicaba este mismo modus operando frente a los testigos o informantes con los que se topaban en cada caso. Una vez había funcionado de maravilla con la hermana de la suicida, pero como ocurría siempre, la suerte nunca los acompañaba demasiado tiempo y un buen ejemplo fueron los dichos hacia esa señora que pese a que sus dichos sonaban completamente locos, les habían servido mucho para que puedan resolver el caso.

Ese hecho le hizo saber que debía volver a hablar con su hermano para reveer la situación y solicitarle a Sam que comience a medir sus palabras. Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba; lo que en verdad lo había llevado a ese bar fue la rapidez con la que Sam dejó de investigar su desaparición para acostarse con una hippie. Esto lo llenaba de miedo, porque si algo así volviera a ocurrir él tendría que descartar el hecho de que Sam se mantenga en la búsqueda una vez caída la noche.

Pidió al barman que le sirva otra cerveza y una vez con el vaso lleno giro sobre su asiento para ver si existía alguna fémina a la cual le pueda echar el guante esa noche. Se había deshecho de la compañía de su hermano con el pretexto de que era él el que necesitaba desahogarse esa noche. Si algo caía, bien; pero sus reales intenciones eran poder enfocarse en la creciente honestidad de Sam y como podrían dar caza a algún Alpha para intercambiarlo por el alma del menor. Jurándose en que si ese demonio no cumpliese su propio ofrecimiento, así sea no lo mate, lo llenaría de plomo, sal y cualquier otro material con el que pueda fabricarse balas.

Miraba sin ver realmente a todos los ocupantes del bar y hasta que no le hablaron no se percato de la belleza rubia que se había acercado hace un instante y lo veía con una expresión que indicaba que estaba aguardando algún tipo de respuesta… de alguna pregunta que no alcanzó a oír.

_- ¡UH!_ Es lo único que atino a decir al salir de ensoñación.

_- Decía que si no te molestaría invitarme una cerveza. Te vi desde aquella mesa, _dice señalando una ocupada por otras tres mujeres de similares características; es decir, bellezas según el criterio del cazador, _hemos venido para celebrar mi cumpleaños y al verte se me apetecía un festejo privado contigo. Mis amigas sabrán entender que las abandone…_

Dean se sintió totalmente halagado y decidió que vendría bien para despejarse un rato. Habiendo acabado satisfactoriamente una cacería, merecía un poco de diversión, además hace mucho que solo lo atendía manuela.

_- ¿Cómo puede una mujer tan bella como tú seguir cumpliendo años? _Fue lo que le dijo luego de echar un vistazo a las acompañantes y volver a fijar la vista en ella.

_- Oh, es un rito que fue inculcado por la familia y pese al tiempo que llevo viviendo mi propia vida no pude deshacerme y dejar de cumplir. Es más, creo que si no lo festejo, el fantasma de mi abuela viene de donde sea a "castigarme" concluye medio sonriendo._

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Dean, ya que rememorando su infancia y pese a que se mudaban constantemente, no había celebración que se saltearan pese a la reticencia del menor a festejar nada. Pero Dean al querer darle alguna normalidad a esa extraña vida que llevaban en cualquier punto remoto del país, era el que se encargaba de aprovisionarse de las cosas adecuadas para cada una de ellas.

Cuantas cosas lo separaban del resto de los seres humanos que poblaban el planeta, y ahora… tenía una imitación de Sam, ni siquiera a un cambia-formas, ya que al menos este se comportaría como el Sam con sentimientos que dejo caer al infierno.

Pero no era tiempo de volver a dejarse arrastrar por la nostalgia, tenía la cena enfrente y debía comer.

Así que comenzó invitándola con cerveza primero, para ir pasando luego a tragos más fuertes. Conversaron un poco, más que nada para saber sus nombres y no ir desesperados a la acción.

Cuando ya la cercanía entre ambos casi no dejaba espacio existente decidieron irse a otra zona para dejarse llevar por lo que sea que pudiera suceder esa noche. La rubia se despidió sacudiendo la mano desde donde se encontraba dirigido hacia sus amigas, dejándose guiar por Dean, que la arrastraba con el brazo rodeando la cintura de ella. Una vez fuera, Dean la llevó hacía el coche, y sin dejar que arranque el vehículo, ella se sienta sobre el regazo de Dean comiéndole la boca sin mediar más palabras y dejando claro donde llegarían… y cuando.

Tomándola de la cintura, para acercarla a él, y de paso empezar a llevar las riendas de la situación que era el Winchester de la pareja, después de todo.

Luego de un breve momento, ella comienza a desabrochar el jean para comenzar a recorrerlo desde la punta con los finos dedos, y en un hábil movimiento enfundarle un preservativo (que Dean no sabe a ciencia cierta donde cuernos fue que lo sacó), al tiempo que él iba desabrochando el pequeño vestido que traía puesto, precioso pero molesto en ese momento, dejándolo tirado en la parte trasera del Impala.

El cazador llevaba además de una remera, una camisa a modo de abrigo, que corrieron la misma suerte que el vestido.

Con un leve levantamiento Dean provoca en su acompañante un sonoro gemido y sin apenas preparación ella se coloca sobre el miembro para comenzar a subir y bajar, primero lento para adaptarse satisfactoriamente y en poco y nada a casi "saltar" desenfrenadamente.

"_**A este paso no duro nada"**_ fue lo único que pensó Dean, así que como quería que la cosa siga un poco más, volvió a apoderarse de la boca de la chica para que esta se moviera más lentamente. Al tiempo que bajaba una de sus manos para tantear el trasero y prepararla, porque si iba así de rápido, quién le decía si no podía jugar por aquella zona también.

"_**Justo como pensaba"**_ se jactaba el Winchester al notar el estremecimiento de la chica al notar sus intenciones, y que ahora no sabía para que lado enviar su cuerpo.

Con dos dedos en el interior más el miembro, la rubia no aguanto más y comenzó a sentir que llegaba al límite acelerando el ritmo, con los primeros espasmos provocó que el miembro de Dean se sienta completamente presionado, corriéndose él también.

Ambos agotados se dejaron caer, Dean sobre el asiento y la chica sobre él. Aún con los efectos del orgasmo reciente en su cuerpo, Dean abre los ojos pudiendo ver frente a su auto la figura de un hombre que miraba los recientes sucesos ocurridos dentro del vehículo, pero como estaba aún con la vista nublada no pudo distinguir que el sujeto no le era completamente desconocido.

Figura que cuando la visión de Dean se recuperó, ya no se encontraba por los alrededores


	8. Chapter 8

_**7º Capítulo**_

Castiel se encontraba dando directivas sobre los puntos a proteger pues se había enterado que Raphael quería volver a apropiarse de esos objetos que había estado recuperando (algunos con la gran ayuda de los Winchester). Asimismo estaba organizando una especie de grupo de asalto para la recuperación de otro artilugio que había desaparecido del Cielo; descubrir su ubicación le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo ya que el Arcángel no dejaba de moverlo y mantenerlo lejos de su vista a través de diversos hechizos. Pero gracias al infiltrado que había logrado introducir en las filas íntimas pudo hacerse con ese dato.

Eran pocas las veces que sucedían, pero estaba en una especie de instancia en la que tanto él como el otro bando (el que quería hacerse con el mando del Cielo) se encontraban en una especie de _**"recuperación de fuerzas"**_ en donde alineaban a sus soldados para recuperarse de las heridas sufridas (en el caso de que hayan sido realmente graves)en el campo de batalla, despedirse de los caídos, adquirir nuevas estrategias y demás menesteres; fue en ese momento cuando oyó el llamado de Sam pero esta vez parecía que debía acudir de forma urgente; así que dejó a cargo al Ángel en el que más confiaba (el mismo que tomaba el mando cada vez que se dejaba caer en tierra, desde que asumiera su rol de sheriff del Cielo)

Ese llamado había sido un gran y enorme _**"farol"**_ ejecutado por Sam. Si no fuera porque es la segunda vida de Dean y he conocido realmente como es Sam Winchester; ya le habría hecho amedrentar sobre sus acciones por hacerme venir con un llamado falso, eso y que además si voy en contra de la integridad física de Sam me tendría que ver con la ira y venganza de Dean. Lo que menos quiero ahora es ver otra vez a Dean en el mismo estado como lo encontré en el infierno, porque aunque hayan pasado años y miles de cosas aún recuerdo esos ojos verdes, vacíos de sentimiento alguno, y que sin que le tiemble el pulso, la mano hundía los diversos objetos punzantes en aquellas almas como para alivianar de esa forma el dolor de la suya.

No, ese Dean no debía volver. Tendría que continuar con su búsqueda de liberar el alma de Sam, sacarla del infierno y restablecerla a su dueño. Todo esto sin que traiga consigo todo aquel maltrato al que se la haya sometido dentro de la jaula.

Pero ahora, lo inmediato era buscar a Crowley. Según los Winchester, ese demonio tiene el poder de restaurarle a Sam el alma, pero no he podido ubicarlo. Es por eso que ahora me encuentro en medio del comienzo de alguna contienda familiar entre Sam, Dean y el abuelo de estos, Samuel.

En ese tiempo que estuve en la base de operaciones de Samuel, he podido percibir que todo éste exudaba angustia y a pesar de que no le gustaba la situación que lo había llevado a reunirse con sus nietos que hasta hace nada desconocía, los involucró en su trato. Trato que era una autentica locura, pero el dolor por perder a su única hija lo había cegado.

El Ángel intuía que no iba a ser grato para Dean enterarse sobre el pacto de su abuelo, pero tarde o temprano sucedería y sabía que cuando pasara, ese momento debía estar desprovisto de conocidos pero no familiares como era su caso; por muy amigos que el cazador le sienta, él se sentía de más.

Fue un alivio para Castiel el que Dean le pidiera que los deje solos.

Esperarlos en su cuarto de hotel, ocupando la mente en algo fue una idea que en ningún momento le pareció mala, infinidad de veces había visto tanto a Dean como a Sam entretenerse con las imágenes que brindaba la televisión.

Que los Winchester llegaran inmersos en alguna diatriba que sólo ellos entendían, no era un motivo válido que le indicara al Ángel que debía apagar la televisión, y menos cuando se volcaron en la tarea de buscar información cada uno por distintos medios (Sam siempre desde la laptop y Dean más tradicional, en libros), y la poca atención que le hayan puesto haya sido un mero cabeceo a modo de saludo.

A opinión de Castiel, lo que veía en la televisión era parecido a los sucesos que había visto días atrás entre Dean y esa muchacha rubia en el auto del cazador. A ciencia cierta no sabía si entre ellos se había dado una conversación similar a la que se venía dando entre el repartidor y la niñera. Pero quizás ese sea el camino que debería tomar para llegar a Dean… al repartidos no le tomó mucho tiempo hacer que la niñera se desnude ante él. Lo que no entendía bien era el porque se contradecían los actos con los dichos de ese sujeto, y como ocurría en cualquier otra oportunidad en la que él le preguntaba a Dean sobre algún comportamiento de los humanos que no entendía y el cazador se abocaba a la tarea de explicarle; por ese motivo no dudo en lanzar su pregunta en voz alta.

Le extraño que Dean se sienta cohibido de repente, y se niegue a responderle. Le parecía totalmente inexplicable. Estaba por insistir, cuando sintió algo en sus pantalones; algo muy similar al hormigueo que sintió cuando estuvo frente al Impala días atrás, pero más leve ahora.

La interrupción del abuelo Campbell cortando el momento provocó que Castiel se guarde la pregunta para más adelante, cuando encuentre un momento tranquilo en el que pueda abordar a Dean hasta sacarle alguna respuesta coherente. Siempre había visto a Dean como muy abierto frente a esos asuntos y si este le volvía a rehuir del tema tratando de evadirlo, le preguntaría porque llevarlo a un prostíbulo arrojándolo a los brazos de alguna de las chicas que allí estaban pero se cerraba en banda cuando le pedía alguna clase de explicación referente a ciertas actitudes que podían darse cuando dos personas mantenían relaciones sexuales.

Como que se llamaba Castiel, Dean le iba a dar las respuestas; así sea que lo tenga que encerrar. Además quería aclarar el asunto del beso. Tema que a estas alturas era el de menor escala apocalíptica que tenía entre manos para resolver.

Pero primero lo primero, ayudaría a Dean en el rescate del alma, no sin antes dejarle en claro las posibles consecuencias que sufriría Sam si ésta se encontrara completamente atormentada por las vejaciones e infinidad de maltratos sufridos en el infierno.

Pero como sospechaba, Dean emprendería la misión así sea que el porcentaje favorable para su causa sea mínimo; por más que las posibilidades de recuperar el alma de Sam sean satisfactorias pero esta le provoque a su dueño un eterno tormento, dejándolo un saco inservible de huesos.

He tratado de hacer desistir al cazador de ese objetivo, pero no lo he logrado en absoluto, por escasa que sean las posibilidades Dean se aferraba a la idea de recuperar al Sam de antes, al que educó y vio crecer.

Ya que para él yo estaba para arreglar cualquier complicación que surgiera. Esa era otra de las cosas que venía aguantando de él, ceder a todo lo que pasara por la cabeza del Winchester mayor, por más que le trate de poner en perspectiva, sobre los pros y contras, si a Dean se le antojaba algo, no había argumento que lo sacara de esa posición.

No supe cuando dejé de tener el control de mis actos cuando el cazador se encontraba a mí alrededor, debe ser que esta cercanía fue lo que hizo surgir en mí este sentimiento y es por eso que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que salga de su boca, por mal que me caiga. _¡Siempre termino haciendo lo que dice!_

La misión solo sirvió para romper una vez más la frágil esperanza de Dean. El deshacerme de Crowley una vez conocido el hecho de que no puede cumplir con lo que había pactado con los Winchester fue razón suficiente para mí, eliminarlo para qué deje de estorbar e impedir el objetivo era otro de los motivos.

Indirectamente termine haciendo el trabajo solicitado implícitamente por Sam, aunque mi idea era encarar a Dean para hablar y de una vez por todas aclarar las cosas, lo que me sucedía y si existía la posibilidad de que entre nosotros exista algo más que amistad. Pero una vez más surgen otras cosas que son de atención más inmediata, y la charla es nuevamente postergada. Intuyo que esto se dará cuando Sam recupere su alma, ya que cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con eso, lo apartas, rehuyes de hablar de cualquier otro asunto que no fuera ese. Así que tendré que esperar y una vez tengas la tranquilidad que te dará el haber recuperado y tengas a Sam completo, ahí te abordaré y en esa ocasión, sí que no me dejarás con las palabras en la boca.

Si de algo estoy seguro ahora, es que me hubiera gustado que mi primer beso haya sido contigo Dean, pero cuando Meg se me abalanzó y procedí a respondérselo; el beso que le di fue más una reacción que tuve como una respuesta incorporada pero no sabía si era por lo visto en la televisión horas antes o algún residuo de la humanidad de Jimmy.

No pude sacar en claro si la expresión que vislumbre en tu rostro fue de completo asombro o como si te preguntaras a ti mismo sobre lo que había hecho.

Me miraste como si me preguntaras _"¿Hey tío, que se supone que estás haciendo?"_ o _"¿Acabas de besar un demonio?"_ y yo no supe que responderte…

Solo atine a decir que había echo lo del chico de la pizza.

Y si me dejaras mostrarte, te enseñaría todo lo que aprendí de esas breves escenas que vi. Ojalá te preguntes cuantas cosas pude aprender en tan breve lapso, porque si es así yo estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo… sólo me tienes que dar esa oportunidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Con Crowley fuera del tablero de juego se abrían nuevos horizontes, y dependiendo del punto de vista; estos podrían ser favorables o perjudiciales.

Dean mismo no sabía como digerir este nuevo panorama. Por un lado era bueno que ese demonio haya desaparecido de sus vidas; nunca fue su sueño ser el perro de nadie y menos de un demonio, los seres más inescrupulosos con ansias de dominación mundial que puedan encontrarse en el averno.

Con su muerte, Crowley se llevó gran parte de la esperanza que Dean tenía puesta en recuperar del foso el alma de Sam.

Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero jamás dicen que esta no pueda ir difuminándose, achicándose entre tus manos, como si fuera arena y se diluyera entre tus dedos cada vez que quieres aferrarte más a ella. Cada pelea perdida, cada pista falsa con la que te topas y se te hace como que llegas a un callejón sin salida debiendo volver atrás. Y tú sigues, sigues y sigues, y el camino se te hace más largo y te niegas a rendirte. Te lees cada maldito libro de cada maldita biblioteca y no das con la fórmula mágica que solucione el problema. Ni nada que te lleve un día a abrir los ojos y descubras que todos esos malos momentos fueron nada más que una pesadilla, que posees una vida feliz, rodeado de una gran familia en medio de alguna celebración en tu patio trasero y mientras das vuelta la carne, ves a Sammy feliz abrazado a una bella chica radiante de felicidad devolviéndote la sonrisa. Brindan de lejos pero con paz en sus corazones.

Como lo del genio, pero mejor porque en ese ideal el lazo que tienen sigue existiendo, no son dos extraños que comparten lazos sanguíneos.

Dean veía como Sam se aferraba cada vez más a su estado actual.

"Si un ángel y un demonio coinciden en algo Dean, llámame loco, pero presto atención" fueron sus últimas palabras que denotaban su determinación sobre el asunto. El niño solo lo seguía en esa empresa por tenerme a su lado. Es la sensación que le quedó al Winchester mayor.

Fue tajante en su decisión, y fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darse vuelta para marcharse de su lado. Sam no quería su alma de regreso; pero un Sam sin alma era insoportable para Dean, era como si le quitaran todo el oxígeno de su alrededor.

Es por eso que no descansaría hasta recuperar a su hermano.

Por el otro lado, Sam no sabía que más hacer para que Dean deje todo como estaba. Al fin y al cabo ya podían volver a cazar sin que nadie les respire en la nuca, dándoles órdenes sobre que bicho cazar. Nadie más que ellos dos decidiendo como antaño (como ocurría desde que Sam dejara Stanford) sobre sus cacerías. Nadie que les tire, dirija.

Nada más que ellos dos. Eran "**libres**" de nuevo. Era libre otra vez; todo lo "**libre**" que se podía ser con Dean cerca.

Prefería eso a que su hermano decidiera encerrarlo como en anteriores ocasiones.

Él creía que si seguía las instrucciones de su hermano mayor nada podría salir mal. Pero, como obstinado y cabezota eran otras de las perfectas cualidades de Dean, le resultaría más que difícil quitarle la idea de seguir buscando la receta mágica de "obtenga su alma ya"

Momentáneamente fuera del radar de Dean, y sin nada que cazar a la vista había decidido irse a caminar para dejar despejar la mente luego de tanta presión demoníaca. No sin antes de prometerle a su hermano que trataría de responder con monosílabos cualquier cosa que le pregunten en la calle.

¡Como si en ese año separados no se hubiera manejado por su cuenta! Dean a veces era un exagerado.

En medio del desguace de Bobby, Dean caminaba distraído, disfrutando de su nuevamente obtenida libertad. Después de todo no todos los días un pez gordo como Crowley desaparecía para siempre de su camino. Este hecho no paso desapercibido, ya que en una íntima celebración en la sala, con Bobby, Sam y algunas cervezas extras brindaron los tres.

Un aleteo familiar a sus espaldas le hizo salir de su silenciosa soledad.

_- ¿Qué te trae por estos rincones Cas?. Llegas algo tarde, la fiesta terminó hace rato._

El ángel inclina la cabeza, sin terminar de entender las palabras dichas por el cazador.

_- Sam sigue igual, ¿No entiendo que deberías festejar?_

Dean se le quedo viendo. Con todo el tiempo que compartieron y aún no terminaba de entender cuando decía algo con sarcasmo o ironía.

Sacudió la cabeza para que el ángel se olvide de lo último dicho. Pero no pudo evitar que se le vengan a la mente ciertos actos realizados por Castiel; actos que si hubieran sido realizados por cualquier otro ser humano no le hubieran llamada la mínima atención (como si fuera un ser humano más que se deja llevar por los impulsos), pero se trataba de su ángel en particular cosa que le hizo recordar a cierto momento en el futuro que le provocó un gran escalofrío.

No le gustó para nada ver a Castiel actuando de la manera más mundana posible, como era el compartir un beso. Fue como tener nuevamente frente a él al ex ángel cuyas únicas constantes eran la de empastillarse y acostarse con quién se le pusiera delante.

El silencio entre el cazador y el ángel no era incómodo, por eso Castiel lo rompió de manera suave, para decirle a Dean que ya se había hecho cargo de todos esos alphas que se encontraban capturados en esa abandonada construcción.

Cuando Dean preguntó sobre la suerte que habían corrido, el ángel le respondió que era un asunto cerrado y que podía quedarse tranquilo, que esos seres nunca más volverían a cruzarse en el camino.

_- Gracias Castiel. Realmente has hecho mucho por nosotros, más de lo que realmente estaba a tu alcance, más de lo que deberías…_

_- No hace falta que me agradezcas, Dean. Siempre puedes contar conmigo. Pero no vine sólo para decirte eso, sé que sigues empecinado en retribuirle el alma a tu hermano… y sabes que opino sobre ello._

_- ¡Cas…! _Le corta Dean - _si sigues intentando que desista, no gastes saliva. Es algo que voy a hacer con o sin tu ayuda. Pese a la negativa de Sam; así sea que tenga que ponerme yo mismo a leer los polvorientos libros de Bobby o la mismísima Alejandría._

_- Entiende Dean que el alma es lo que define al ser humano del resto de los otros seres vivos. Es algo que Dios le otorgó sólo a tu especie, algo inigualable e irrepetible. Sólo un ser tan poderoso como Él puede manejar algo tan perfecto como lo es el alma._

_Ningún Ángel, Arcángel o demás servidores de Dios tiene el poder de manipularlas._

_Debes saber que entre Dios y su primera creación celestial existe milenios. Sólo un ser de similares características a Dios puede manipular un alma sin que intervenga ningún tipo de trato._

_O más viejo._

Pocas veces Dean lograba que Castiel rompiera esa fidelidad extrema hacía los secretos celestiales, de forma tal que mediante la información de ciertos datos "relevantes", con no-respuestas directas; conseguía idear algún plan para llevar a cabo y así lograr su objetivo.

Para Castiel los gestos de Dean asintiendo silenciosamente, comprendiendo la magnitud de la información brindada, era más que suficiente. Respondió con un gesto afirmativo a modo de cierre de esa conversación, para distender la charla procedió a recorrer con la vista el lugar en el que estaban.

Dean se percató de que el ángel permanecía en el desguace de Bobby, le extraño que no haya desaparecido ya que creía que todo estaba dicho ya. Lo miró, percibiendo que las próximas palabras eran algo complicadas de decir. No intuyo a ciencia cierta sobre que serían.

Queriendo ayudarlo, comenzó con alguna frase trivial.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá arriba? …la Guerra civil ¿No te dan tregua?_

_- Algo más controlado. Pero antes que sigas preguntando, quiero decirte que no lamento el haberte besado aquella vez. Debería haberte dicho algo, no tomarte de sorpresa. Pero de alguna forma fue mejor ese abrupto acto._

Ante la inminente interrupción de Dean ya que estaba abriendo la boca y para empezar a decir algo, el ángel le hizo un gesto para que no lo haga y lo deje hablar a él.

_- Sé que no tienes cabeza para otra cosa que no sea Sam. Lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero no me retracto de lo que hice. No puedo obligarte a corresponderme, me dolería mucho que me alejes o me prives de tu amistad. Pero sería grandioso que me dieras una chance._

Cuando escucho esto de boca de su hermano, le pareció un cuento, algo irreal. Pero al escucharlo de boca del ángel, del propio Castiel; lo convertía en real, como si el monstruo de tus pesadillas se convirtiera en algo más tangible.

No es que se horrorizaba de lo que le estaba diciendo el ángel, la cosa era que no esperaba eso de él. _¿No que se supone que los ángeles no podían mezclarse con los seres humanos?_

_- No necesito me respondas nada, esto que te digo es para quedar claros entre tú y yo. Seguiré viniendo mientras me necesites… debo irme. Me están llamando._

No fue fácil convencer a Bobby para que le suministre la dirección, pero si Sam era su punto débil, él lo era de Bobby. No tan extremo, pero punto débil al fin y al cabo. Tuvo que jurarle que le diría palabra por palabra todo lo que se dijera en esa reunión, y desistir en llevarla a cabo si representaba una nueva amenaza a la integridad de alguno de ellos. Si la cura era peor que la enfermedad, ya encontrarían algún placebo.

Con la información suministrada por el ángel, más alguna consulta realizada a Bobby dio con el lugar en el cual podría encontrar la posibilidad de dar con la solución definitiva.

Debería jugar bien sus cartas para que Muerte acepte el trato.

Volviendo al desguace, Sam pudo ver a su hermano un poco más animado que de costumbre, podría ser que el no tener a Crowley encima fuera uno de los motivos, pero algo le decía que no era sólo eso.

Había pasado toda la mañana fuera de la casa y si su olfato de cazador no fallaba (que no lo hacía) algo había pasado. Y creía saber sobre que era.

En la sala Dean le contó su plan. Cosa que a Sam no le gustó para nada. No podía poner en riesgo su vida por ir a hacer una pregunta.

_- No, ¡NO LO HARAS! _Fueron las palabras del menor.

_- Patalea lo que quieras, no hay forma en que me hagas cambiar de idea. _Y con esas palabras Dean cerró la discusión yéndose hacía una de las habitaciones superiores.

Estaba que volaba de furia, Dean se creía con el poder de pasar por sobre su voluntad, pero él se encargaría de encontrar la manera en que todo quede como hasta ahora. Y si no querían escucharlo, deberían haberlo pensado antes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10****mo**

Tenía que parar la locura de plan que su hermano había ideado… vamos que hasta el mismo Dean se daba cuenta que hacía aguas por todos lados. Era extremadamente falible y si algo malo o terrible llegase a sucederle al Winchester mayor, Bobby no dudaría un segundo en encerrarlo en el sótano. Y ni pensar en regresar con los Campbell, no después de semejante traición.

Pero que podía hacer, no tenía con que negociar. Ni a quién acudir. No recordaba a ninguna persona que pueda ayudarlo a detener a Dean en su empresa. Hasta que se percató que estaba buscando la solución en el terreno inadecuado… no necesitaba precisamente la ayuda de ninguna "persona" para encontrar la solución.

Y que Dean se haya tomado la mañana de ese día para ir a jugar "**Jeopardy**" con su parca particular y consultarle al padre de ella si puede ayudarle en sus propósitos, me facilita mucho las cosas.

Discutir un poco con Dean, contradiciéndolo en ese plan que cada vez me parecía más absurdo. Acatándolo al final para que se quede tranquilo. Quedándome sumiso bajo la vigilancia de Bobby, eran algunas de las cosas que debía lograr que crean, eran cosas que debía hacer como parte del show.

Lo cierto es que Dean jugando a ser Georgia por un día, me liberaba el ochenta por ciento del camino. Bobby era otro jugar. Pero unas palabras exactas y un buen tono de voz asegurándole que no huiría de lo que Dean estaba intentando hacer, pude casi convencerlo de que no necesitaba estar bajo su escrutadora mirada todo el tiempo. Eso y una buena dosis de somnífero en el lugar menos pensado. _"__**Fuera de servicio**__"_ por un tiempo, me daba la libertad de ir a hacer la invocación.

Hacer el llamado correcto al ente correcto fue sencillo, también lo fue el que me diera el hechizo que impidiera la reincorporación del alma perdida, pese a que se resistía al principio. Sorpresivo fue el ingrediente principal… pero si no hay otra. Se hará lo que hay que hacer.

No sería ni la primera ni la última cosa que haría porque no queda otra salida.

Otro cantar era el llevarlo a cabo; ese viejo zorro no se dejaría atar si le dijera que quería jugar a vaqueros e indios. Aquí es donde debería poner la mejor de las estrategias.

Han sido grandiosas las trampas que tiene diseminada por la casa, muchas ni siquiera pude imaginarlas, pero hacerle creer que escape de ese sótano ha sido más fácil de lo que creía. Seguirlo luego para sorprenderlo por la espalda fue el batacazo final.

Ya estaba casi en mi mano el hacerme con su sangre. Lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por la interrupción de Dean.

Despertar esposado en el sótano no era parte del plan. Ya casi lo tenía. Dean…

_**¿Que no podía haberse tardado más? Ni que fuera quinceañera que debía estar en casa antes de medianoche**_.

Esas miradas llenas de defraudación y desolación no me importaban en absoluto. El propició que me vuelque a intentar ese hechizo, sin su cabezonería yo no hubiera tenido que acudir a actuar como lo hice.

Es total y completamente consecuencia de sus actos.

Que Sam intente asesinar a Bobby, desangrarlo para llevar a cabo un hechizo que impidiera el reintegro del alma a su cuerpo era… no encontraba palabras que describan la responsabilidad que sentía recaer sobre sí.

Pero el contarle sus planes a su hermano tenía como base el que no haya secretos entre ellos. Otra vez volvía a equivocarse con este Sam.

Tenerlo atado de por vida no era la solución. Estaba agotado tanto por la situación, y ahora ya no podía contar con Sam. Para colmo el trato con muerte fue roto por su antipatía de dejar morir gente joven y buena por el solo hecho de que "**les llegó su hora**". El no llevársela en su momento, provocó que en vez de una persona deba llevarse a dos, casi tres. Él no estaba hecho para ese trabajo. Entendía que debía dejar de luchar contra el viento, lo que es, será.

La sorpresiva visita de Muerte y la noticia de que de todas formas él le pondría a Sam el alma, era como encontrar un pequeño oasis en el desierto.

Todo parecía irreal, Dean ilusionado (otra vez), Sam en sus trece y Bobby aún sin reponerse de su casi imprevista muerte por parte de uno de los pocos cazadores que poseían su absoluta confianza. Expectantes… rogando porque todo resulte bien.

La ferviente negativa de Sam a que esto se lleve a cabo, más el desvanecimiento posterior al que fue sometido por Muerte para que se adapte el alma al cuerpo nuevamente hicieron mella en Dean, que viendo que una vez hecho esto Muerte se retiro previo a un escueto _"__**listo**__"_. Sólo quedaba aguardar a que Sam despierte y poder ver si los resultados eran los esperados.

Quedarse allí, ambos cazadores se quedaron viendo descansar a Sam, deseosos de que cuando despierte sea el Sam que vieron crecer y no el del último año.

Bobby se retiro al cabo de un rato con la excusa de preparar algo para la cena, y luego de un rato más tarde, que si le preguntaran al mayor le parecieron horas, Sam empezaba a mostrar signos de que estaba reaccionando de a poco. Primero unos leves movimientos en las manos, luego en las demás extremidades inferiores; como si de una máquina se tratara y la misma estuviera revisando el correcto funcionamiento de cada una de sus partes.

Dean se levantó como resorte, colocándose muy cerca del rostro de su hermano para que fuera él la primera imagen que viera al despertar. Ansiedad, angustia, temor y miles de sensaciones contradictorias e inclasificables embargaban la atmósfera que reinaba en ese sótano; lugar que fue mudo testigo de tantos acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo. Que hasta hace poco más de dos años sólo servía para guardar trastos y que ahora era un aliado más para los casos más extremos.

De a poco los ojos cerrados de Sam comenzaron a moverse como si estuviera en alguna pesadilla, y correspondiendo a ese movimiento, manos y piernas comenzaron a retorcerse y tensarse tanto como se lo permitían las esposas. Ni las palabras tranquilizadoras de Dean, ni las caricias en la frente al principio cuando los movimientos eran leves o los intentos de sostenerlo para que no se lastime al estar esposado cuando ya parecía estar al límite; calmaban ni lograban hacer entrar en razón o despertar a Sam.

Desesperado y sin dejar de sujetarlo, Dean llamó con todas sus fuerzas a Bobby y a Castiel.

Estaba asustado… aterrado de cómo Sam estaba reaccionando.

Castiel fue el primero en aparecer, y ante el panorama que se presentaba lo primero que hizo fue hacer dormir a Sam. Bobby, viendo esto último al terminar de bajar las escaleras agradeció internamente la ayuda celestial.

_Veo que tiene la situación controlada. Voy arriba por algo fuerte, suban cuando quieran._ Y con asentimiento de cabeza para ambos se despidió Bobby, algo más tranquilo.

_¿Que está pasando Dean?_

_Pasa que Muerte le regreso su alma, y deben estarse acoplando o algo… ha tenido algo así como convulsiones, y nada lograba pararlo. Solo quiero que esto termine. Que Sam despierte y todo vuelva a ser como antes._

_Te advertí Dean, que las cosas no siempre salen como quieres, que tu voluntad no rige el universo. Pero nunca escuchas y ahora tienes el resultado, una piltrafa de lo que fue tu hermano. Sam está sufriendo en carne viva los horrores a los que fue sometida su alma en su estadía en el infierno. Y si no quieres ver a tu hermano convertido en una masa babeante, es preferible que lo mantenga dormido._

Castiel hablaba, lanzando breves miradas sobre cada hermano, analizando a Sam y a Dean para que comprenda la seriedad del asunto.

_¿Por cuanto tiempo?_, fue la escueta pregunta de Dean, como si le hubieran dicho que afuera llovía.

El ángel avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de Dean, quedando a escasos milímetros sin importarle no respetar el espacio personal que tanto reclamaba éste – _Escúchame bien Dean, porque parece que jamás te lo he dicho, haces y deshaces a tu antojo, te pasas por el forro cualquiera de las leyes que rigen el universo, te importa un bledo lo que le pase al resto del mundo si las acciones que llevas a cabo son para fines propios. Sam puede estar el resto de tu vida en este estado y tu no puedes hacer nada… entiendes NADA!_

_Deja de jugar y acepta que alguna vez te toca perder._

A Dean le pesan esas palabras. Palabras que por como había sido educado nunca debía aceptar.

Y como si de un manto se tratara, la actitud de Dean cambia a una de enorme pesar.

_¿Desde cuando nuestro trato dejó de ser amigable? ¿Desde cuando dejé de verte como un aliado para pasar a tomarte como mi instrumento para alcanzar a través de tu posición mis objetivos? ¿Cómo pasó…?_

_Perdóname Cas, por llevarte a ser esto que eres ahora… por empujarte a tantas cosas. Cosas que ni yo creía capaz de atravesar._

Dean estaba al borde del llanto, y Castiel cerca de él sólo atino a abrazarlo. El Winchester se dejó envolver. Y como si los movimientos de ambos estuvieran dirigidos por una misma cabeza, la cercanía se cerró y el beso que compartieron simbolizaba el perdón de cualquier tipo de ofensas o malentendidos ocurrido entre ambos.

Era suave, lleno de sentimientos, saboreaban y disfrutaban el interior del otro. Memorizándolo. Como si nada más importara. Como si hicieran eso cada día y se encontraran al final del día luego de un intenso día de oficina. Una danza perfecta.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar volvió al Winchester, quedaron con las frentes juntas. Y el ángel pudo ver el río de lágrimas silenciosas bañaba el rostro pecoso.

_No quiero forzarte a nada, dice Castiel. Tomaré lo que estés dispuesto a dar, sea lo que sea. Pide lo que quieras. Y respecto a Sam, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que no termine mal._

_Ahora descansa Dean que te hace falta, te despertare si se produce algún cambio._

Un Dean entre dormido y despierto accede, recostándose en uno de los sillones que hay cerca de la cama donde descansa Sam.

_Nunca me dejes, Cas_, fueron las palabras susurradas desde la casi inconsciencia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Abrir los ojos por sentirse observado de esa forma, tener nuevamente puestos sobre él esos ojos entre verdosos y grises pudiendo leer en ellos infinidad de cosas, era el mejor despertar que Dean podía desear.

Abalanzarse hacia el para cerciorarse de su estado era el movimiento innato en él, pero que Sam lo frenara interponiendo la mano para que deje de acercarse, le provocó un intenso escalofrío.

_- ¿Sam, que sucede? ¿Estás bien…?_ Intrigado y preocupado era su estado.

_- ¿Cómo quieres que esté Dean? Has hecho conmigo lo que se te antojó… como siempre. Manipulas mi vida como si fuera tu marioneta. Y este último intento ha sido lo peor que has hecho, pronto no seré más que un cuerpo inservible al que podrás seguir manipulando a tu antojo porque quedaré con mi menta frita al recibir los recuerdos de lo que mi alma atravesó en el infierno._

_Pero claro, a ti eso no te afecta, no quieres a tu lado a alguien que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, alguien que puede ir de caza sólo, alguien que tiene su propio estilo. Solo quieres a tu hermanito, el único que aún no te ha abandonado, el único que nunca te contradice completamente. El que siempre termina accediendo a hacer y decir según tu ley._

_ESCUCHENME TODOS, SON DEAN WINCHESTER… ¡HAGAN LO QUE DIGO!_

_Como si tú nunca la hubieras cagado, que todo lo que haces es correcto y justo. Y Sam… ¿alguna vez pensaste en como se sentía Sam al seguirte…? Él era el mejor de su clase, iba a tener una vida, un trabajo. ¡Sabes siquiera que Jessica tuvo que pelear por la atención de Sammy! Si, porque pese a que estaba alejado de ti y de John, tus palabras nunca dejaron de rebotar por su mente. Y al ver a una chica como Jessica las palabras "fuera de tu liga" con tu voz inmediatamente se hacían eco._

_Pero claro, Dean accede a que Sam regrese con él a cazar. Lo instruye como nunca antes; ni siquiera cuando lo sacaste de Stanford lo aleccionaste como cuando te confesó que Lucifer se le apareció en sueños para que le diera el si a ser su recipiente. Te llamó pidiendo volver, pero tenías que ser tu el que decidiera si debían o no estar juntos… ¿Dónde te deja eso Dean? Sam convertido en tu perrito faldero, sin voz ni voto. Y ahora que ya no te seguía por tener otra perspectiva… lo obligaste a aceptar a que le reincorporen el alma._

_¿Pero que es el alma, Dean? ¿Sabes siquiera que es eso…? ¡No me vengas con que con ella puede saber si sus acciones son correctas o incorrectas! Bien o mal. Millones de humanos la tienen, y eso no les priva de cometer atrocidades iguales o peores que las cometidas por los demonios esos que persigues._

_Tú tienes alma ¿Eso donde te pone? ¿Arrojarás la primera piedra?_

_Ni que decir una vez cometidas, si se arrepintieran realmente no seguirían cometiendo una y otra vez esas barbaridades. Te tengo noticias Dean… ustedes, los humanos disfrutan tomar las vidas ajenas, infligir dolor y cualquier tipo de daño físico y psíquico a quienes consideran más débil; y durante el día o a la vista de todos ser considerados ejemplo de ciudadano, padre de familia ejemplar, madre dedicada, empresario del año y la lista es interminable._

_Pero no quiero aburrirte, sólo vine a ponerte sobre aviso. Para que luego no estés lamentándote que las cosas no salieron como has previsto o según tus deseos._

_Ves ese cuerpo de allí, _dice girándose para que vea a Sam aún inconsciente, _despídete de él porque nunca más despertará. En estos momentos se están fundiendo los recuerdos de su estancia por el sótano infernal y como era de suponer su cuerpo y mente no lo está resistiendo para nada bien._

Todas esas palabras eran loza sobre la espalda de Dean, él nunca quiso que a Sam le pasará nada malo, siempre se jugaba la vida por los demás, el hacerle frente a las adversidades eran lecciones aprendidas desde niño. Pero nunca se topó con algo que no pueda revertir con algo de tiempo. Y que Sam quede destrozado por su obstinación, su cabezonería de que las cosas debían ser como siempre…

Que el era un Winchester y todo lo podía arreglar, era su lema interno cada vez que se topaba con un callejón sin salida; hasta encontrarse en esta situación… el acabando con la vida de quién siempre protegió. Ni cuando estaba infectado con el croatan se planteó seriamente dar fin a la vida de Sam, sobre su cadáver. Sam sobre todas las cosas, pero no el Sam robot del último año, ese era un completo desconocido para él. Tenerlo cerca provocaba que se le erizara cada pelo. Y no sabía a ciencia cierta si amanecería al día siguiente teniéndolo alrededor. Porque seguía estando a su lado, porque este Sam aceptaba estar cazando con él si tenían diferentes modus operandi, a cuenta de que permanecía a su lado y no se largaba con los Campbell o sólo.

Cuando la figura idéntica a su hermano le hizo ver al verdadero cuerpo del Winchester pequeño, se asustó más todavía. Despertó antes de que Castiel tuviera tiempo de llamarlo, después de todo su sentido proteccionista de hermano seguía intacto, para plantarse al lado de su hermano, llamándolo y rogando nuevamente a que reaccione y deje de pelear con lo que sea que esté sucediéndole en sueños.

Castiel, tranquilizó a Dean, diciéndole que ya estaba a punto de acabar, que los recuerdos dolorosos estaban siendo arrinconados por una gran muralla y que cuando Sam despertara sería el mismo chico que conoció en un hotel perdido hace unos años atrás.

Dean y Castiel se quedaron un breve momento mirando a Sam que parecía estar mejor.

_- Cas… yo quería decirte… En cuanto al beso… mierda no sé como empezar_

_- No hace falta que digas nada_

_- Calla Cas, que esto es difícil para mí y no quiero alargar más las cosas. No sé cuanto sabes de mí, no sé ni yo mismo ya lo que puedo asegurar saber de mi mismo. Toda mi vida giro en torno a Sam y mi padre, en cuanto a parejas nunca se dieron bien pero jamás me había fijado o llamado la atención por alguien de mi mismo sexo. Tú has estado con nosotros ayudándonos por mucho más tiempo del que te correspondía._

_Te rebelaste por nuestra causa, desobedeciste porque te lo pedí, eso te convertía en un gran aliado e internamente a mi parecer en un gran amigo. Nunca me pregunte que sería perderte, no saber más de ti porque tú decidieras alejarte, que otros llamen tu atención y deje de ser yo el centro de la misma… hasta lo del otro día._

_No me gustó para nada verte tirarte a Meg, un demonio Castiel._

_Debo estar considerándote como algo muy mío, y no sé desde cuando; pero no me gusta compartirte con nadie. No se bien como decirte… pero me agrado mucho los besos que me has dado._

_No sé si lo que esperas puede funcionar bien o mal, si puedo darte lo que esperas y mereces. Sólo no me dejes estropearlo…_

_Sam, Bobby y tú son mis únicas constantes… no quisiera perder a ninguno. Menos a ti, eres uno de los pocos que conozco de hace relativamente poco y confío como si fuera de toda la vida._

Acercarse al ángel para darle un suave beso; esta vez por iniciativa de él; que luego se tornó más necesitado y de alguna manera marcar el inicio de una relación más íntima, más privada… sólo de ellos dos.

Pronto el beso dejó de dirigirlo Dean siendo Castiel el que tome el control.

_- WOW! _Fue lo único que pudo salir de la mente obnubilada de Dean

_- Chico de la pizza,_ fue la única respuesta.

_- ¡Diablos!_ que con tan pocas imágenes aprende tanto, pensó Dean. _Recuérdame hacerte ver otras pelis… cuando estemos solos._

Que Castiel permanezca a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas era lo único que Dean podía desear de él.

_- ¿Dean? ¿Puedes desatarme ahora?_

Imprevistamente la voz de su hermano lo quitó de la ensoñación cursi a la que sin querer había caído.

Separándose del ángel se agachó junto a su hermano, para abrazarlo felizmente, porque esos ojos, sí eran los de su hermano. No sentir que Sam lo frene fue algo maravilloso. Y que Sam le diga que se sentía mal por no poder devolverle el abrazo, era impagable.

Con un leve movimiento de manos, Castiel desató a Sam y así los hermanos Winchester se fundieron en un abrazo de oso; abrazo que a los ojos de otros parecía una eternidad, pero que a los implicados les supo un suspiro.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado ausente, su cuerpo vagando por la tierra sin alma. Todo era muy confuso aún, pero con su hermano a su lado y su cuñado particular, nada podía ir mal por mucho tiempo.

Volvía a ser los hermanos de siempre, volvía a ser Sam Winchester; real y completo Sam Winchester y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Así que el abrazo con el que se saludaron mutuamente en vez de claudicar se prolongó un poco más, y con breves golpes en la espalda del otro confirmaban que no se trataba de un sueño

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, cada hermano quería atesorar en su memoria ese instante, aferrándose, aún más si eso era posible, al cuerpo del otro.

Un silencioso gracias salió de Sam dirigido hacía Castiel terminaba de cerrar los momentos más angustiosos que Dean pudo haber pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Epílogo**_

La vida nunca le había dado extensos momentos de felicidad, ni siquiera antes de la tragedia.

Es por eso que se aferraba a esos escasos momentos, por más nimios que fueran pero estos nunca venían de más allá que su entorno, su círculo íntimo. John, Sam, Jimmy, Caleb o Bobby; el resto del mundo no entraba. Era como si su padre no le autorizaba a confiar en ellos, él no lo hacía.

No salió bien con Cassie, y con Lisa la cosa no duro tanto como él creía y esperaba. No era sólo por la reaparición de su hermano, esa fue la primera vía de escape que tuvo a la mano, pero si no era eso a la larga otra era la excusa para alejarse de ella. Había cosas que por más que pretenda entender, en el fondo tenían visiones distintas.

Ni que decir de los cazadores con los que compartió alguna persecución en común o alguna línea de pensamiento. Gordon, Roy, Walt… y la lista seguía

Ni en el plano laboral ni en el plano personal había obtenido buenos resultados.

No confiar ni abrirse a ninguna de las personas que llegaban a acercarse, todas eran relaciones esporádicas. Personas que huirían a velocidad luz ni bien vean un atisbo de vida que llevaba.

Esa era su vida y no la iba a cambiar por el estereotipo de familia que predominaba en la sociedad. No iba a dejar la caza. Y no iba a arrastrar a nadie a vivir lo que él vivía.

Ese fue el motivo principal por el que le costó abrirse a Castiel.

El ángel era el único (junto con Sam) que conocía los miedos más profundos de él. Todo lo que había atravesado en su corta pero intensa vida. Cosas de las que no se arrepentía, y cosas que prefería no recordar..

…Y no había salido huyendo

Y sobretodo, que cuando se entregaba, lo hacía de cuerpo y alma.

Cuando Sam despertó, luego de un duro proceso, con el alma repuesta. Castiel verificó la completa vuelta del menor de los Winchester. Y si Dean pudiera volar de felicidad, los hubiera llevado a dar una vuelta.

Hubo una seria charla en la que se puso a Sam al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en ese año y poco más, sin entrar en detalles; para que este no rasgue la pared y evitar así la posible caída a quedar incapacitado en el proceso.

Sam juró y perjuró a Dean que le consultaría e informaría sobre cualquier tipo de flash que representara algún recuerdo, para que el mayor, si estaba a su alcance, le diría que había sucedido.

Sam estaba satisfecho que Dean por fin haya encontrado en quien refugiarse, alguien que lo proteja, lo apoye, alguien con quien discutir de todo y de nada, alguien a quien pueda cuidar y a la vez le pueda cuidar, poder dejar de ser a toda hora un súper héroe.

Que respete sus silencios, pero que lo sepa presionar antes de que sea tarde.

Sea un ángel o un hombre; lo importante era que Dean confiaba en él. Eso para Sam era más que suficiente para él.

Si Dean era feliz con él, eso era lo único que importaba.

AHORA SI QUE ESTO HA CLAUDICADO...


	13. Chapter 13

Rosa Novak Winchester  
2011-03-08 . chapter 11

ay me encanto que bueno que ya esten junto Cass y Dean

saludos

cuntinualo pronto

AQUÍ TE TRAIGO EL EPILOGO Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTES COMO LOS CAPIS ANTERIORES

Rosa Novak Winchester  
2011-03-07 . chapter 10

me encanto

QUE BUENO!

Rosa Novak Winchester  
2011-02-09 . chapter 9

ah me encanto muchisimo espero pronto el capitulo

saludos

Y ME ALEGRA QUE ASI LO HICIERAS!

Atenea65  
2011-01-23 . chapter 8

Hola. Me encanta la historia, ya que es de las pocas que tienen humor. No es por apresurarte, pero como que llevo mas de un mes esperando conti y como que no llega. Me harias un gran favor a mis neuronas si actualizaras pronto. Gracias. Adiosito

SI, ESE HIATUS COLAPSO MI CABEZA TAMBIEN! ESPERO HAYAS CONTINUADO Y VOLADO DE FELICIDAD CON LOS SIGUIENTES CAPIS

Rosa Novak Winchester  
2011-01-06 . chapter 8

Ay me encanto muchísimo

Saludos

MI MAS FIEL SEGUIDORA!

Destiel Winchester  
2010-12-17 . chapter 7

me gusto mucho, espero el siguiente para ver la reaccion del angel a todo lo que vio en ese auto.

OH, TU TE ME QUEDASTE MUY EN EL CAMINO!

Rosa Novak Winchester  
2010-12-06 . chapter 7

me gusto mucha la historia ya quiero ver cuando ya van estar juntos Castiel y Dean

saludos

Y LLEGASTE AL FINAL Y TE GUSTO, Y A MI ES ESO LO QUE ME IMPORTA!


End file.
